


What You Feel

by nintendogs



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band), pvris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynn isn't feel too well, so Austin is here to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Feel

It was the second week of December. The snow was slowly falling, looking ever so beautiful. Lynn loved looking out the window to admire the way the snow fell, gently hitting the snowy ground. She loved watching the little children make snowmen in the front yards, and getting to stay warm inside. Winter was her favorite time of the year, since she got into the Christmas spirit. But unfortunetly, she couldn't get to go outside and have some fun like she planned all year to do.  
  
Because she was sick.  
  
Other than being the winter season, it was also flu season to her dismay. She was stuck in her bedroom watching _How Grinch Stole Christmas_. Usually she didn't mind wasting her day watching various Christmas movies and Christmas episodes of her favorite TV programs; but coughing almost every two minutes made it hard to watch TV. Or even focus on her own thoughts. What was worse was her sore throat and her never ending runny nose. Her throat every time she coughed or even _breathed_ hurt so much. Lynn's nose was a bright red with boogers running down her nose constantly. The trash can by her bed was filled with tissues covers in slimmy, light green snot.  
  
She coughed loudly as the Whos started to sing with the Grinch, surrounding the large Christmas tree, it was her favorite part of the movie. "Aww, how cute." She coughed again, feeling mucus climb up her throat. "Ew, that's disgusting."  
  
Lynn wrapped her blankets closer to her body. All the sudden, she could hear the front door close. He was home.  
  
"Lynn, I'm home!" Austin, her boyfriend, shouted. He took off his black coat, hanging it on the coat hanger. He took off his black boots and scarf, afterwards he set the keys on the counter.  
  
"Honey, where are you?  
  
"In here, Austin!" she shouted back in a raspy voice, coughing once more. This cold was really getting worse than she thought it would.  
  
He entered their bedroom, smiling his million dollar smile at Lynn. "Hey love! How was your day? Did you miss another day of recording?" She nodded her head slowly, wiping her nose with a tissue. Her throat hurt too much to talk at the moment. "Do you want me to make you some soup to make you feel better?"  
  
Lynn nodded again and smiled, silently thanking him. Austin returned the smile, getting up to go make Lynn a bowl of hot, chicken noodle soup.  
  
Nothing good was on TV so Lynn decided to play Legends of Zelda on her Nintendo DS as Austin was making her soup. Every now and then, he would check up on her if she needed anything like cough drops, medicine, or hot raspberry tea. She really thought Austin was being so cute acting like her personal nurse. How even if she coughed just a little or sneeze, he would stop what he was doing just to check up on her. Lynn thought she was lucky to have someone like Austin.  
  
Soon, her boyfriend entered the room with a tray and a steaming bowl of fresh, hot chicken noodle soup. She sat up, her mouth watering inside from the delicious smell of the soup. "Careful sweetie, it's hot," he whispered, carefully setting the tray on her blanket covered lap. "I'm gonna take your cup and refill it with water and get you a new box of Kleenex. You just eat, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay," she whispered, grabbing the spoon. He smiled, saying he was going to take a quick shower.  
  
After finishing her soup, Austin got the tray and went to wash the dishes. Once he finished, he returned to the room, getting under the covers. The tall tattooed male attemped to cuddle the female, only to get a negative response.  
  
"No Aus, I'm gonna get you sick!" she slightly shouted, gently pushing him away.  
  
"I don't care," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. "We can be sick together."  
  
Lynn giggled, wrapping her arms around him as well. His body was so warm, she just couldn't resist.


End file.
